


Флоренс из машины

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cryptography, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Ничто так не примиряет враждующих братьев, как общее опасное дело. Доктор Джон Уотсон, впрочем, может засвидетельствовать ещё и то, что ничто так же не сводит с ума окружающих. Если Майкрофту требуется помощь Шерлока, чтобы отыскать собственного связного — мир содрогнётся от пытливости их умов…
Kudos: 3





	Флоренс из машины

**Author's Note:**

> Первоначально приснилось Док, было высказано вслух и записано Creepy_Squirrel. Впоследствии Бэллочка, ссылаясь на незнание технических деталей, попросила доработать и переписать. Продукт пофазного генезиса в коллективном разуме detected.))

— Что ж, Джон, вынужден признать: всё-таки есть что-то в том, чтобы иногда прийти в ресторан и полноценно пообедать...

Доктор Уотсон покосился на своего соседа по квартире, сдерживая улыбку. В тот день Шерлок Холмс пребывал в отличном расположении духа. Собственно, почему бы и нет? Очередное расследование завершилось триумфом, а образ контуженного гиперактивностью сыщика Лестрейда, мямлившего слова благодарности, грел душу.

Как же хорошо, что в мире есть ещё добрые люди, способные на изощрённые убийства!

Впрочем, сам Уотсон тоже просто светился: впервые за несколько месяцев он спокойно и досыта пообедал в тихом месте, и им не пришлось прерывать трапезу, чтобы куда-то бежать.

— Только не привыкай. — Шерлоку обязательно надо было всё испортить. — Это всё, конечно, приятно, но монотонность традиции отмечать удачно раскрытое дело… скучно, Джон.

Уотсон только страдальчески возвёл очи горе. 

Остаток пути до дома прошёл в молчании. Шерлок смотрел на звёзды и чему-то бесконтрольно улыбался. Джон смотрел под ноги и придумывал отмазку для Сары, к которой отчаянно не хотел ехать на выходные. Одним словом, каждому из них было, о чём подумать.

Поднявшись в квартиру, друзья обнаружили, что их поджидает гость. Сам факт того, что гостя беспрепятственно впустили и, судя по всему, даже успели напоить чаем, внушал определённый трепет.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — От Шерлока так и веяло холодом.

— Зашёл навестить младшего братишку — разве это возбраняется? — невинно уточнил визитёр.

С учётом прятавшейся за божественно нейтральным тоном концентрации сарказма, Майкрофт Холмс был само очарование. Даже в том виде, в котором восседал в кресле Джона.

Уотсон не привык видеть Майкрофта вне официального облика — и, положа руку на сердце, был бы рад вообще видеть его пореже. Старший Холмс, впрочем, даже будучи непрошеным гостем в пожёванной джинсе и лохматой водолазке, умудрялся смотреть на окружающих так, как будто _разрешал_ себя ненавидеть. Во всяком случае, кивнул Уотсону он именно с выражением лица раздающего индульгенцию инквизитора.

Джон ответил нервным кивком. Встречи двух братьев всегда заставляли его испытывать дискомфорт. Один Холмс — это уже более чем достаточно, но когда их двое...

— Значит, зашёл просто поболтать? — Шерлок, практически швырнув пальто на вешалку, развалился в кресле напротив и взял в руки скрипку таким жестом, как будто собирался ей кого-нибудь убить. — Считай, что твоя миссия выполнена. Где выход, ты знаешь — прикрой дверь с той стороны и ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Майкрофт, поджав губы, отставил чайную чашку на стол и, за неимением более адекватного эпитета, _воззрился_ на брата. При общих равных показателях человек в свитере и джинсах должен был бы выглядеть по-домашнему уютно, но Майкрофт и в этом плане был зловещим исключением. Во всяком случае, доктора Уотсона от его вида слегка передёргивало.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — наконец нехотя выговорил Майкрофт.

Шерлок как раз применял на скрипке какой-то приём из несовместимого с музыкой и явно боевого пиццикато и убедительно делал вид, что слова брата ему совершенно безразличны.

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул:

— У меня пропал связной.

Скрипка с явно истерической интонацией прохрипела что-то из написанных для органа вещей Баха. Шерлок, казалось, получал от происходящего садистское удовольствие.

— Что-то серьёзное? — подал голос Джон.

— Как бы вам сказать, — Майкрофт драматично закатил глаза. — Понимаете, доктор… Необходимо разоблачить международную шпионскую организацию, заинтересованную в достаточно секретных разработках, скажем так. Для этого у меня есть свои люди, которых при желании можно заменить. Но есть связные, доктор Уотсон. Проверенные и уникальные. Вы понимаете, что дело действительно серьёзное?

Джон с запозданием отметил, что Шерлок уже несколько секунд не терзал скрипку.

— Её штаб-квартира вместе с львиной долей разработок и накопленных данных находится здесь, в Лондоне, — продолжал Майкрофт, обращаясь к Джону, но явно говоря с Шерлоком. — Однако в неё не так просто проникнуть. Если бы дело ограничивалось интересами государства и не требовало моего личного вмешательства, я бы не стал к вам обращаться. Тем более, кроме определённого склада ума, тут требуется некоторая… — Майкрофт поморщился. — …подвижность.

На слове «подвижность» Шерлок вскочил с кресла, будто его отпружинило, и принялся мерить шагами комнату.

— Она не выходит на связь уже семьдесят два часа, — тянул свою песню Майкрофт.

— Она? — уточнил Джон.

— Весьма ценный специалист, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Незаменимый в своём роде. Блестящий математик и конструктор. Боюсь, без поддержки способных иначе взглянуть на ситуацию людей…

— Тебе повезло, Майкрофт, — высказался Шерлок, который на заднем плане, как оказалось, всё это время не просто бегал по комнате, а искал брошенный по дороге шарф. — Мы с Джоном сегодня вечером совершенно свободны.

— Вообще-то... — подал голос Джон.

Но благоразумно закрыл рот и не стал возражать, потому что то, как синхронно умели двигаться братья Холмс, когда находились в режиме работы с интересным делом, могло сильно впечатлить даже подготовленного зрителя.

**За час до этого...**

Майкрофт достал из кармана пиджака мобильный телефон и прочитал сообщение:

_Предложение всё ещё в силе.  
Срок истекает в полночь. Вы в игре?_

Майкрофт написал ответ и задумался. В следующее мгновение на его губах заиграла хитрая улыбка...

— Мы на месте, — объявил Майкрофт, выбираясь из такси.

На взгляд Джона, термины «Майкрофт» и «такси» были примерно так же совместимы, как «Майкрофт» и «замызганный квартал в Ист-Энде». Но практика доказывала обратное.

— Может, сообщишь наконец детали? — пытливо глянув на брата, поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон бы никогда не поверил, если бы ему рассказали. Но в ответ Майкрофт провернул манёвр, который у нормальных людей назывался «сделать большие глаза».

— А зачем? — моргнул Майкрофт. — Это было бы оскорблением твоего профессионализма. Я уверен, ты сам во всём разберёшься, как только мы зайдём.

— Помойка… Ист-Энд… — фыркнул Шерлок, обозревая окрестности. — Твоей связной не приходило в голову, что шпионов, агентов, террористов и прочих интересных личностей будут искать в первую очередь здесь?

— А где, по-твоему, должен жить работающий под прикрытием правительственный сотрудник? В Сохо? — хмыкнул Майкрофт, направляясь к одному из домов, стоявших стройным рядом. Шерлок и Джон последовали за ним.

К вящему восторгу Шерлока, Майкрофт решительно направился к заднему входу. К ещё большему восторгу Шерлока, Майкрофт отпер дверь своим ключом. У Джона задёргался глаз — что можно было бы считать сигналом Шерлоку, что револьвер у доктора, если что, с собой.

Дом, вернее, та его полуподвальная часть, в которую спустились доктор Уотсон и братья Холмс, пустовал. Не было ни мебели, ни обоев, ни ковров — ничего, кроме ламп дневного света, намертво вделанных в бетонные стены, да парочки вентиляционных решёток.

— Мог бы сообщить приметы пропавшей, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Ну, ради разнообразия.

— Пять футов три дюйма, — озираясь, без выражения проговорил Майкрофт. На фоне голых бетонных стен Британское правительство в лохматой водолазке смотрелось почти органично. — Серые глаза, острые черты лица, на вид лет тридцать. В левом ухе две серьги, в правом — пять. Шрам от пулевого ранения на левом предплечье. Зелёные волосы. Татуировка в виде числового ряда Фибоначчи, закрученного спиралью…

— Ты шутишь, — полуутвердительно проговорил Шерлок, нащупывая в одной из стен скрытую панель с дверью и недоверчиво глядя на брата.

— Ты просил приметы, — ровным тоном отозвался Майкрофт. — Я перечисляю. Там ещё много.

— З-заметная девушка, — выдавил Джон, всё это время с мучительной неотвратимостью визуализировавший себе «связную».

— Отнюдь, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — У неё железное прикрытие, с которым любое её чудачество смотрится нормально.

— Например? — налегая на потайную дверь, хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Вся тусовка уверена, что у Флоренс тут студия, — изрыгнул Майкрофт.

— «Тусовка»?! — не вынес сюрреализма Джон.

— «Студия»?! — задохнулся возмущением Шерлок. — Здесь же голые стены и никакой аппаратуры!

— Насчёт аппаратуры я бы не зарекался, — вздохнул Майкрофт, когда под напором Шерлока потайная дверь подалась.

Следовавшее за ней помещение было едва ли не страннее того пустого подвала, который они покинули. Голые бетонные стены сменились металлическими панелями, пол был выложен дубовым паркетом, на потолке висела совершенно неуместная в текущих условиях хрустальная люстра, а строго по центру помещения… ну, можно было сказать, что данный предмет подпадал под категорию «аппаратура».

«Аппаратура», явно среагировавшая на открытие двери, мигала разноцветными лампочками самым вызывающим образом. 

— Ну, разве не прелесть? — шагнув в комнату вслед за успевшим взяться за осмотр стен братом, пробормотал Майкрофт. — Какое оригинальное мышление дизайнера. Постмодернистский минимализм, мэйнфрейм посреди бункера…

Джон растерянно заморгал, Шерлок раздражённо прищёлкнул языком и продолжил осмотр. Майкрофт, на миг задержавшись взглядом на люстре, удобно расположился в кресле перед центральным монитором мэйнфрейма.

— Можно попробовать взглянуть на систему, — бормотал тем временем себе под нос Шерлок, уже успевший оббежать помещение по периметру и простучать стены. — Майкрофт, двигайся; ты тут явно уже был, держу пари, об опускающихся потолках и отравленных стрелах ты бы предупредил…

— В систему я не заглядывал, если ты об этом, — отозвался Майкрофт, и не думая двигаться.

Шерлок пнул какой-то механизм в мэйнфрейме, выдвинул какой-то сенсор и из феерической позы «согнувшись пополам и почти сидя у Майкрофта на коленках» начал что-то ожесточённо набирать. Минут через пять, когда Джон уже успел подыскать несколько эпитетов для позы Шерлока, мэйнфрейм ожил — в прямом смысле, как монстр доктора Франкенштейна. Во всяком случае, звук при загрузке системы он выдал такой, что в трансильванских Карпатах точно долго гуляло бы эхо.

— Майкрофт, — с плохо скрываемым ядом в голосе начал Шерлок, шаря по системе, — с каких пор ты начал вербовать связных, у которых стоит такая простая операционка?..

В динамиках мэйнфрейма что-то вякнуло, и Шерлок с ещё большим ядом продолжил мысль:

— Майкрофт! С каких пор ты начал вербовать связных, которые хранят документы на «рабочем столе», без пароля?!

Джон, не выдержав, заглянул братьям через плечо. На обозначенном «рабочем столе», среди прочего хлама, красовалась папка my_docs.

— И у меня такое чувство — бормотал Шерлок, вскрывая директорию, — что «My» в данном случае… ну да, сокращение от «Mycroft»… Майкрофт, с каких пор ты начал вербовать связных… ого! Майкрофт, с каких пор ты начал вербовать связных, _которые ведут за тобой видеонаблюдение?!_

В папке в основном были файлы изображений — того милого сердцу любого шпиона качества, которое дают камеры видеонаблюдения. Майкрофт Холмс, выходящий из машины. Майкрофт Холмс, опирающийся на зонтик. Майкрофт Холмс без пиджака и галстука, закрывающий шторы на окне какого-то гостиничного номера. Майкрофт Холмс в кофейне, церемонно заносит нож над французским рогаликом…

— На третьем снимке я неплохо получился, — помолчав, сдержанно среагировал Майкрофт. 

— Ну она же не дура — хранить это на самом виду, — пропустив его слова мимо ушей, пробормотал Шерлок, просматривая файл за файлом. — И… о. О-о-о. А это у нас что?..

Следующий файл был звуковым. Джон по старой привычке схватился за оружие — он ожидал чего угодно, кроме того, что в проигрывателе откроется и заорёт из скрытых динамиков какая-то дикая электроника с жёстким битом.

— Это какая-то шутка? — кисло поинтересовался доктор.

— Майкрофт, — радостно оскалился Шерлок, — ты записался на степ-аэробику?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что это не в моём стиле, — миролюбиво отозвался Холмс-старший, щурясь на монитор. — Хм… А это интересно... И музыка интересная... И сочетание звуков тоже очень интересное… Шерлок, малыш, освободи пространство…

«Малыш» убил брата взглядом, но от сенсора отодвинулся.

— Так, — протянул Майкрофт. — Хм. А если вот так…

Джон про себя отметил, что Холмс-старший лишний раз доказывал собственную исключительность; быть в состоянии сосредоточиться, когда с потолка на полную мощность орёт музыка...

Додумать у него не вышло: заиграл припев. Шерлок глухо взвыл. Сосредоточиться под такое было практически нереально.

— Очевидно, — припечатал Майкрофт до жути узнаваемым тоном Шерлока.

— Лично у меня сейчас кровь из ушей пойдёт, — глухо пожаловался Уотсон скорее себе, чем кому-либо ещё. Практика подсказывала, что Холмсы в состоянии сосредоточенности на идее обычных людей не слышат.

— Очевидно, — повторил Майкрофт, отключая проигрывание. Уотсон украдкой перевёл дух. — Если просмотреть запись просто как код…

— …она должна содержать случайные числа, — продолжил мысль Шерлок.

— И если часть кода переписать…

— …на звучании это не отразится…

— …при условии, что массив зашифрованной информации невелик.

— Хм, — сказал Шерлок.

— Хм, — сказал Майкрофт.

Джон, которому было видно только фрагмент кода и две группы цифр, окончательно перестал что-либо понимать, когда Холмсы переглянулись и на изумление слаженным хором сказали:

— Может сработать.

В состоянии перемирия и сосредоточенности на какой-то задаче братья пугали стороннего наблюдателя ещё сильнее, чем по отдельности.

— Могли бы и пояснить, — вздохнул Уотсон, смирившись с тем, что он один тут не гений.

— Внутри файла зашифровано два трёхзначных числа, — словно только что заметив его присутствие, принялся жестикулировать Шерлок. — У связной Майкрофта тут профессиональная звукозаписывающая и звуковоспроизводящая аппаратура. Мэйнфрейм зафиксирован чётко на одной позиции относительно стен. Обшивка пола и стен дают специфический резонанс. Две из четырёх стен точно полые — и механизмы их открытия в шести из десяти случаев срабатывают на акустическую команду. Таким образом, осталось решить…

— …какое из чисел обозначает секунду воспроизведения, а какое — требуемую частоту звука, — закончил за него Майкрофт, забивая данные в систему. — Ну… пробуем?..

Песня рявкнула снова, на этот раз не так громко — и спустя несколько секунд звучания одна из стен помещения плавно отъехала в сторону.

— Ну, разве не прелесть? — улыбнулся Шерлок — вряд ли осознавая, что повторяет слова брата.

Джону вообще начинало казаться, что это к лучшему. Не осознающие собственное обоюдное человеколюбие братья Холмс смотрелись… симпатично. И куда меньше угрожали Вселенной, чем обычно.

За отъехавшей в сторону панелью была глухая металлическая стена и небольшой монитор с голубоватым экраном; ни кодов, ни инструкций.

— Ваша связная издевается? — задал, в сущности, риторический вопрос Джон.

— Лазерный сканер, — отозвался Шерлок так, будто это отвечало на вопрос Уотсона.

Майкрофт в некотором роде проиллюстрировал реплику брата, склонившись к экрану. Раздался щелчок, съехала вбок какая-то панель, вспыхнуло синевой — и, пока промаргивавшийся Холмс-старший восстанавливал жестоко просканированное зрение, стена уехала в сторону, открывая проход дальше.

— Настроено на тебя, Майкрофт, — с подозрением сощурился Шерлок.

— Попробуй скажи, что я не в первый раз это вижу, — отозвался Майкрофт.

Шерлок молча смерил брата взглядом и поджал губы. Видимо, возразить ему было нечего. У Джона уже не первый раз возникла мысль о том, что внутри у Холмсов был встроен «полиграф» новейшей модели…

— Раз уж оно настроено на меня… — начал мысль Майкрофт.

— Ты первый, — кивнул на открывшийся проход Шерлок.

Холмс-старший пожал плечами и осторожно шагнул в проход. Джон и Шерлок осторожно двинулись следом. На потолке над ними плавно разгорались неоновые светильники. Стена за их спинами бесшумно закрылась.

На взгляд доктора, в такие моменты в литературе просился эпитет «ничто не предвещало беды».

Ничто не предвещало беды, когда дверь за Майкрофтом с шипением закрылась, свет погас, а Шерлок и Джон, в свою очередь, оказались в ловушке между двумя перегородками в кромешной тьме. 

— Так, — раздражённо сказал Джон, в темноте наугад чуть не ткнув Шерлоку в глаз рукой. — Что это ещё за…

У Шерлока в руке оказался фонарик — кто бы сомневался, что у него карманы с каким-нибудь пятым измерением и складом всякой всячины, желчно подумал Джон, — и он принялся изучать тесное помещение, в котором они оказались. 

— Вы там живы? — раздался искажённый динамиком, но однозначно сочувственный голос Майкрофта.

— Пока — да, — желчно отозвался Джон.

— Конструкция совершенно потрясающая! — вновь подал голос незримый Майкрофт. Сочувствием там и не пахло. — Я стою на платформе с датчиком давления. Видимо, она рассчитана только на одного человека... Я попробую впустить вас, секунду...

— Майкрофт, не смей! — рявкнул Шерлок, который до этого активно исследовал стены ловушки. — Тут повсюду металлические отверстия для распыления газа... Рискну предположить, ядовитого газа... А мы с Джоном не можем умереть, не попрощавшись с миссис Хадсон!

— Это не газ, Шерлок, не волнуйся, — раздался ободряющий голос Майкрофта. Джон и Шерлок облегчённо вздохнули. — Это всего лишь кислота... 

Шерлок ругнулся такой затейливой конструкцией, что Джон испытал приступ желания записать фразу.

— Фу, Шерлок! — вздохнул динамик. — И этими губами ты целуешь нашу мамочку? Где ты таких слов-то понабрался... Уж не от своего ли сурового друга-солдата? 

— МАЙКРОФТ!!!

— Ладно, — засопел динамик. — Отойдите на всякий случай в угол и укройтесь чем-нибудь... Шерлок, твоё пальто подойдёт…

— Спятил?! Да пусть нас лучше с Джоном кислотой зальёт с ног до головы!..

Динамик со стороны Холмса-старшего так затейливо сквернословил, что Майкрофт не сдержался и ехидно улыбнулся. Он уже успел нащупать панель, считывающую отпечаток ладони, и теперь размышлял, рискнуть или нет…

Любопытство взяло вверх.  
Стоило бы сказать что-нибудь драматичное напоследок, вроде: «Шерлок, мальчик мой, я люблю тебя». Это был бы довольно изощрённый способ самоубийства, удовлетворённо подумал Майкрофт — и приложил ладонь к панели.

Дверь с мучительной задержкой в секунду с шипением открылась, открывая взору Майкрофта просто-таки _светившееся братской нежностью_ лицо Шерлока.

— На этот раз я иду вперёд, — буркнул Холмс-младший.

Джон за его плечом, судя по всему, отчаянно пытался не засмеяться. Майкрофт его в чём-то очень понимал.

— Мой брат вам перед смертью в любви не признался? — ехидным шепотом поинтересовался Майкрофт у Уотсона, когда Шерлок двинулся к новой двери впереди.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Джон. — Он был слишком занят, извергая потоки ненависти в ваш адрес.

— Бедный мальчик, в нём столько агрессии, — выдавил Майкрофт.

— Я всё слышу, — холодно буркнул Шерлок, обернувшись на сдавленный хохот Уотсона. — И… какого чёрта?!

Пустая, обшитая металлом комната с мэйнфреймом посередине копировала ту, с которой они начали — с поправкой на то, что тут никто не вешал люстр и не укладывал паркет. Комната была похожа на одиночную камеру — глухой тупик со сплошными стенами.

— Впечатляет, — протянул Майкрофт.

Словно в ответ на его реплику мэйнфрейм ожил, мигнул и выдал слегка рядившую голографическую проекцию невысокой и не слишком красивой женщины с ассиметричной стрижкой.

— Добрый день, — приятным голосом сказала голограмма. — Вы идентифицированы, как Майкрофт С. Холмс. Вы ознакомились с демонстрационной версией системы Ex Machina-XIV; надеемся, наш охранный комплекс вам понравился. Для вызова справки нажмите F1. Для приобретения полной версии…

Майкрофт стоял, прикусив нижнюю губу и стоически выдерживая испепеляющий взгляд брата. Голограмма продолжала что-то говорить ещё несколько секунд, а потом мигнула и на полуслове погасла.

— Вижу, вам понравилось, мистер Холмс, — раздалось откуда-то из угла.

Джон обернулся на голос и увидел женщину с голограммы; в принципе, уже то, что её волосы были зелёными, было достаточно явной приметой. Серьги в ушах он считать не стал.

— Флоренс, — в каком-то пугающе естественно выглядящем в его исполнении жесте прижав руки к сердцу, улыбнулся ей Майкрофт, — если это всего лишь демо-версия… Дорогая, вы превзошли себя. 

— Рада, что смогла угодить, — вяло отозвалась женщина. — И вы правы, действительно дорогая… Кстати, кто это с вами?

— Не обращайте внимания, это мой брат и его доктор, — отмахнулся Майкрофт с той запредельной степенью невежливости, на которую способны только официальные лица. 

Флоренс смерила скрежетавшего зубами Шерлока и потерявшего дар речи Джона, видимо, что-то для себя решила и перевела взгляд на Майкрофта.

— Берёте?

— Разумеется, я с вами свяжусь по этому вопросу, — кивнул Холмс-старший. — Только вот… инструкция бы не помешала. А то я сегодня чуть было брата родного не прикончил. 

— Где-то была, — равнодушно бросила Флоренс, нажимая какую-то панель на стене, открывшую светлый проход в помещение, подозрительно напоминавшее лифт. — Поищите... 

— Это твоя связная, — глухо констатировал Шерлок каким-то особенно страшным тоном.

— Ты очень догадлив, — прокомментировал Майкрофт, осматривавший какую-то очередную панель в поисках инструкции.

— Ты покупаешь у неё эту систему.

— Ты сегодня просто в ударе, мальчик мой.

— Тогда ЧТО МЫ ТУТ ДЕЛАЕМ?!

— Ну… — Майкрофт сдвинул другую панель на стене. — Я подумал, что пора бы обновить дома систему безопасности. Мама так боится воров. А сейчас такой разгул преступности…

— Но нас-то какого чёрта тащить сюда было?!

— Понимаешь… — Майкрофт цокнул языком, обнаружив толстенный том руководства пользователя за новой панелью. — Ты — самое близкое к преступнику, что я мог достать в такой час. Должен же я был протестировать эту систему… А Джона как-то неудобно было оставлять одного дома, вы же всё время вместе…

— Это месть за то, как я пытался заминировать твой офис в прошлом году? — скрежетнув зубами, уточнил Шерлок.

— Я не злопамятен, — соврал Майкрофт.

— Это было в научных целях!

— Попробуй скажи, что _это_ — не в научных…

Джон покачал головой, узнавая звуки до боли знакомой шарманки. Братья Холмс вернулись к прежнему репертуару. Тон Майкрофта от фразы к фразе становился всё слаще, тон Шерлока — всё отрывистей, и уж что они точно не собирались делать — так это скучать в обществе друг друга.

Доктор оперся плечом на стену, любуясь панорамой «Два Брата-Гения В Своей Стихии». За металлической панелью что-то щёлкнуло, сдвинулось, и Джон почувствовал, что пол под его ногами куда-то уезжает. Последней его внятной мыслью было отчего-то весёлое понимание того факта, что стоило всё-таки полностью прочитать инструкцию, а только потом сюда соваться.

Вечер, судя по всему, ещё только начинался — и обещал быть небезынтересен.

**Author's Note:**

> ВМЕСТО P.S. - НЕКОТОРЫЕ ЧИСТО ТЕХНИЧЕСКИЕ МОМЕНТЫ:  
> Да, в коде обычного файла правда можно зашифровать осмысленные наборы букв или цифр, это такая распространённая фишка в стеганографии. Да, Дэна Брауна Док тоже стебёт, потому что числовой ряд Фибоначчи должны знать ВСЕ. В «оригинале», то бишь, во сне у Док в песне с 138 секунды рубил припев Deep Forest «Beauty in your eyes». Юмор в том, что в припеве там очень трудновоспроизводимая вокальная конструкция, которую внятно произнести нельзя — то есть, дверь открывалась только от единовременного звучания конкретного фрагмента нескольких сложносочинённых потоков звука, а не от простой голосовой команды. В этом плане «мечта шифровальщика» — современный darkwave/industrial, где в половине случаев идёт бессловесное или вывернутое наизнанку «ыыыуааааыыы» в несколько голосовых отпечатков сразу.


End file.
